


Unbreakable

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [84]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Unbreakable, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: The bond of affection between them was unbreakable.





	Unbreakable

* * *

They had tried to remain apart, but they could never stay away from each other for long. She even attempted to put distance between them, but no matter how hard she tried, she still found herself back in his arms.  
  
Each kiss felt brand new and caused every memory of past encounters to replay in her mind.  
  
They had unknowingly rescued each other.

After all they had been through, Olivia came to the conclusion that they were meant to be.  
  
They knew about heartache and loss, but no matter what life threw at them, their love would always be unbreakable.

 


End file.
